


Irrevocably Linked

by Elysandra



Series: Ownership [3]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Biting, Claiming, Established Relationship, F/M, Feeding, Long long, Post-Afina, and long-term experiment, long since established, one might call it long-term relationship, so very long-term!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: Nikola had been there ages before Afina.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla
Series: Ownership [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827781
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: AT Server Multimedia Exchange





	Irrevocably Linked

~~~ 

His teeth sink into her, his lips smiling against her neck as she moans. Arousal is evident in the sound as well as the way she writhes against him, even though he only holds her by the shoulders. 

"What do you think Afina would have said," he whispers into her ear after the first taste, loving the way Helen stretches her neck in a silent plea for another bite, "had she known that I 'taught you to like it' a lifetime ago?" 

It takes a delightfully long moment for Helen's sluggish brain to catch up.

"You didn't teach me anything.” Her voice is breathless, her protest indignant but powerless. All of her body is leaning into him, yearning for more. “I already liked the thought of it."

Which is true, but certainly not the whole truth, and they both know it.

Nikola chuckles against her neck and slowly, deliberately, sinks his teeth back into her flesh, sucking long and deep, forcing a heady moan from her.

She had been aroused by the idea of being fed on, yes. Very much so, in fact, and to his utter delight.

But after the very first, quite out of control frantic feeding, Nikola had dedicated decades to feeding on her exactly when, and _only_ when, she was about to come. On his fingers, on his cock, under her own touch - the method didn’t matter, the _timing_ was crucial. That is what, in the end, had irrevocably linked the sting of his teeth to the bliss of her orgasm. Hard-wired her pleasure to answer to him. To his claim.

“You know I taught you, Helen. Trained you. Made you mine. Admit it.”

She’s too far gone for words, but shakes her head stubbornly. He growls. Sinks his fingers into her hair and pulls her head onto her shoulder.

“Look at yourself,” he demands, forcing her closer to the mirror on her vanity. He still isn’t touching her, but her cheeks are flushed anyway, her pupils blown wide.

She had thought he was trying to 'sweeten the deal' at first. And, okay, maybe that had been his intention. In the beginning. But his plan had rapidly formed, his actions very much deliberate.

Helen, on the other hand, had only caught on to the real effect of his tactic when he'd sneaked up behind her one night, slinging his arms around her waist without doing anything else, much like tonight, and smirked at her in the mirror before slowly, pointedly, sinking his teeth into her skin. 

The instant, literally knee-buckling rush of arousal that accompanied the stinging pain had come as an utter surprise to her, judging by her reaction. 

He smiles at her now, smug, knowing.

“You want me to bite you again?” he asks, and Helen nods, pushes back against him in an attempt to get more, anything.

“Then tell me who taught you to like it,” he demands smugly, very much enjoying her glare, hazy with pleasure. He bares his teeth, and Helen shivers, instinctively bares her neck further. It looks very inviting, but he has a goal. Has time. He has spent decades on this - what are a few minutes to him?

“You,” Helen finally hisses, much less patient than he is. Nikola grins. Looks at her in the mirror - and bites down hard.

Helen screams. And comes.

Third time’s the charm.

Nikola keeps sucking, his teeth and his hands holding Helen in place until she slumps against him. Only then does he let go, licks his lips, and smirks.

This smug expression that wouldn't leave his face for _days_ after he first achieved his goal had also been new at the time. And it lasted until this day. Much like Helen’s reaction to his bite.

Irrevocably linked.

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the AT Server Exchange. Yep, 'that prompt' did NOT let me rest Lol 
> 
> Prompts: Ownership, Blood
> 
> Again, hope everyone enjoyed! :)


End file.
